IF
IF is a human character from Hyperdimension Neptunia series, who is known for being a member of The Guild in Planeptune. She is the friend of Compa, Neptune, and Nepgear. Appearance IF is a fair-skinned girl with a short physique. Her hair has a pale brown hue and has a length that reaches down near her waist. She has sharp, green eyes. On her head is an accessory called a "Leafy Bow", which consists of two green leaves on the left side of her head. She wears a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear. Being too loose for her, the sleeves reaches through her hands. From the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming. On each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming. Her coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist. The lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders are attached in the waist line of her coat. In order from the left side of the coat to the right are the colors of the cell phone holders: blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink. Beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming. She wears a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF". She wears medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat. Personality From her experience over time, IF is a knowledgeable girl, but she can sometimes be overconfident over what she knows. She is headstrong and always plans and finishes things her way. Because of this, she does not like doing things that does not benefit her or any of her group's main objectives. Nevertheless, she's dragged along things that she does not want to do. Despite being almost always serious, IF can be sarcastic over some things. As of VII, it is revealed that IF has a strong emotional dependency on the cellphone's she keeps close, when Neptune takes her phone from her she becomes desperate to get it back regressing from her strong and independent demeanor to one more cutesy and innocent who was whining to get her cellphone back. She returns to normal almost immediately once she gets it back however. Etymology IF's name comes from the official acronym used for Idea Factory. Much like Compa, she does not have a name that is the same exact name as the company she represents. Trivia * In the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 popularity poll, IF came in 6th place. ** In the 2014 poll, she came in 2nd place, behind Blanc. * In early art and pictures of the first game, IF's hair would sometimes appear red. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Heroes Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Makers